Spooky Pumpkin Moon Night
"Spooky Pumpkin Moon Night" is a Halloween-themed episode of Little Charmers. Synopsis Mrs. Charming tries to bake without magic, which is forbidden to use on Pumpkin Moon Night, and instead, she burns her pies. After failing to collect as much candy as Parsely, who stole extra candy by growing a second head he pretends is his friend, Hazel tries to beat him to choosing the biggest pumpkin. When Parsley wins that race too, Hazel breaks the taboo by enchanting her pumpkin with magic. It not only grows larger than expected, but gains arms and sentience. It befriends the plant-loving Posie, and is able to out-smart her in a game of tic tac toe. Its happy dancing and joyous laughter at experiencing the wonders of life is quickly doused by the Charmers force-feeding it butter, cinnamon, cloves, eggs, flour, milk, nutmeg and sugar until it dies. It explodes into slices of pumpkin pie. Too disgusted to consume it themselves, they feed the baked corpse of their murdered Jack-O-Lantern friend to their unaware family and friends, without informing them beforehand about the fate of victim they were eating. It turns out Parsley won the pumpkin race by enchanting his broom. Transcript Alternative version An alternative version of this episode was here. Synopsis The Charmers and Moana have to make their festival spooky if they want to stop Remy Remington and his salty lunch. Transcript The episode begins with Hazel riding her broom. Posie: Hazel! Can’t you see that Lavender is doing an analysis! Lavender places the cat ears onto Hazel. Hazel: Nya nya nya! Posie: That’s our girl! The Charmers look all around. Eventually, they find a kid dressed up as a wingweaver. Hazel: You sicken me. Lavender: What? Lavender looked out and noticed as well as she gasped in surprise. The first figure wears a kitty ears hairband which is orange and black, her dress is purple and orange, her leggings are purple and black and her boots are purple and black and with orange bows. She wears a tattoo; she's Hazel and she is going as a cat. The second figure wears a hairband with a spider and a web on it, her dress is purple and so is her boots and her leggings are white and orange; she's Lavender and she is going as a spider. The third figure wears a unicorn costume and her dress is turquoise and pink her leggings stayed the same and her boots are turquoise with pink laces on them; she's Posie and she is going as a unicorn. Before Hazel can look, the contest begins. Hazel: Okay! There might be a ghost somewhere! (notices something) "I wonder if we meet some familiar faces." They walk passed Little Lotta, who is dressed as a clown. Lotta: "Hey, Hazel! Happy Halloween!" Hazel: "Same here, Lotta!" They walk passed Irwin, dressed as a vampire. Irwin: "Hi, Hazel! Happy Halloween!" Hazel: "You too, Irwin!" They walk passed Dipper Pines, dressed as a ghost, Princess Star Butterfly, dressed as a devil, Mable Pines, dressed as a scientist and Huey Duck, dressed as a zombie. Then, they walk passed Parlsona, who is dressed as Rottytops. Hazel: "Hey, Parlsona! Nice costume!" Parlsona: "Thanks, Hazel, and a Happy Halloween to you!" Lavender: Ok. Now, PB&J sandwiches. Posie trips and falls, sending the sandwiches in the air and they fall on Lavender. Hazel: No messing around. Summer, dressed as Rouge from Power Stone, Tawkerr, dressed as Amalia from Wakfu and Rin Hoshizora, dressed as Thirteen Doctor from Doctor Who, walk by. Hazel: "Whoa, Summer, Tawkerr and Rin are here too." Lavender: So guys, are you excited for your milkshakes? Posie: Yeah! Hazel: Oh. Gerald Johanssen, dressed as a ghost, walks passed the group. Hazel: "Woah, that is a strange costume." A chainsaw runs over to the gang. Chainsaw: Get him! He chases Gerald in a Benny Hill way. Posie: I’ll have a tuna roll please! And an iced tea. Chainsaw: "I'll skin you alive!" Lavender: What is going on! We have to call the police. Hazel: No, we are not calling the police. They walk passed Remy Remington, who is dressed as a karate fighter. Remy: "Hi, Hazel! Happy Halloween!" Hazel: "You too, Remy!" Posie: "Hey, Remy, trick-or-treat! May I eat your-" Remy: Posie! Stop arguing or no lunch! Posie: "Oh, nevermind. Hehe." Remy: "Yeah, nevermind. That's what I thought." They walk passed Moana, who is dressed as a magician. Moana: "Hello, Hazel! Happy Halloween!" Hazel: "Ditto, Moana!" Remy: Alright guys! Lunch is ready! Hazel: "Lunch?! Not if I can help it!" Posie: "I can't let Remy and his Lunch get Halloween!" Lavender: "I'm right behind you!" Moana: Um, let’s just go to a restaurant. Remy: "Why you little!" Moana: "Don't get too cocky, Remy!" The contest is on TV Simon: Hello everybody! Welcome to the Halloween contest! I'm Simon Cowell and I'm here with Dia and Ruby Kurosawa, and the Grand Duke. Let's get our haunt on! Moana: "Trick-or-treat, Remy!" Remy: So, were should we go for lunch? Moana: "Hey! How dare you!" Hazel: "Moana is right! And also, you are a horrible person and you're always no fun!" Remy: Do you not want lunch!!!!!!! Posie: "Run for your lives! Remy's lunch is here to destroy the Halloween Festival!" Lavender: I want strawberry! Hazel: "Now see here, ya'll dirty hag! You are not welcome here, so I strongly urge you to git...GIT ON OUT OF HERE!" Remy: "Any last words?" Hazel: "STOP!" Moana spills her tea all over the table. Hazel: "I can't believe he said those things!" Moana: "Indeed!" (grabs Remy) "I'm sorry, Remy, but you and your salty lunch have got to go!" Remy: "Hey, what are you-" (gets stuffed inside a cannon filled with his lunch) Hazel pushes the button and Remy and his lunch get blasted out of the festival. Hazel: "Bye, Remy! Happy Halloween!" (to Lavender) Lavender, what's this? Lavender: I'm doing a puzzle! Posie: You want to help me? Moana: "By the way, Posie, how long does Hazel have to wear the kitty ears headband?" Posie: "For the rest of the night or until I make lunch." Lavender: "Okay..." Posie: "It's good that I beat Hazel at a pumpkin carving contest and it looks like she'll be wearing that kitty ears headband for the rest of the night!" (laughs snarkily and makes lunch) Lavender is doing a puzzle on the floor. Posie continues to make lunch. Posie: Alright guys! Lunch is ready! Hazel: "Why, Lavender?! Because Posie beat me at a pumpkin carving contest and made me wear this stupid kitty ears headband over my head while I'm dressed as a cat. At least no one I know is here to see me like this." Posie: "Remember when I beat Hazel at a pumpkin carving contest?" Lavender: "Yeah, why?" Posie: "Well, she told me that she's going as a cat for Halloween, so..." (sweatdrops) "I guess this means Hazel gets to take the headband off early." Hazel comes to Posie from behind, takes the headband off of her and leans into Posie's ears. Hazel: (whispers into Posie's ear and chuckles) "Guess who..." Posie: "Huh?" (turns around) Hazel: "BOO!" Posie: (screams and hides behind Lavender) Posie trips and falls, sending the strawberries in the air and they fall on Lavender. Lavender: "Really, Posie?" Hazel: "Oops!" Posie: "Hey, I was just having a little fun!" Hazel: Nevermind... A shadowy figure was behind Hazel, Lavender and Posie. Hazel: "What?!" She turned behind her, Lavender and Posie to see a horrific sight. It was the sheet ghost. Hazel, Lavender and Posie: (scream) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" (run away) The ghost took off it's sheet to reveal itself to be Moana. Moana: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Gallery 3111768C-EBA7-402B-BED5-C27FDED44D17.jpeg|First Version Visual Category:2015 releases Category:Episodes Category:Specials referring to Halloween by a different name Category:Nickelodeon Category:Originally aired on Nickelodeon networks Category:Canon